Elves
In ancient times before any other races walked the surface of Ohma, the elves were one people. Over time, however, they split into the lorilvani (gold elves) and the'' sylvani (wood elves). This schism arose as a matter of philosophy: The ''lorilvani prided themselves on their intellect, using wit to make great strides in the fields of magic and technology, while the sylvani believed that their cousins were sacrificing their connection with the natural world, which lived and breathed, for the dead cities of humans. Finally, the high elves (a name the gold elves gave themselves) left behind the forests completely, integrating into human society. The wood elves watched silently in the shadows of their woodland homes as the alliance of gold elves and humans gave rise to the Everlasting Empire of Rannica. This golden age came and went, and both of the elven cultures began to notice a decline in their already small birthrate. Scholars estimate that if the unexplained trend continues, the elves will completely disappear within the next millennia. Physical Description Elves are usually shorter than humans, have pointed ears, and tend to be very beautiful. Their skin colors often resemble the paler complexions of men, but city elves (the modern name for gold elves) can have skin that is tinged with gold, blue, or purple. Their hair is generally blond, brown, red, orange, or silver. Wood elves sometimes have earthy skin tones, often resulting in skin that is tinted ruddy brown or olive green, and their hair, aside from the normal colors of humans, can span the entire spectrum of autumnal leaves. Society The decline of the elven race has affected the two cultures in different ways. The city elves have decided to leave the best legacy they can for the humans that they see as their “students” in the ways of civilization, even though the younger race has been at it for a few millennia now. They continue to be in positions of authority when it comes to all sorts of arcane magic and technology. The wood elves, on the other hand, have begun to withdraw deeper into secrecy. It’s becoming increasingly common for these elves to protect their forest homes from any outsiders with quick and deadly force. Relations Unlike their lorilvani brethren, the sylvani are increasingly xenophobic. Outsiders are rarely permitted within their domains. However, natural curiosity remains, and some younger wood elves find themselves drawn to the outside world so they can experience it firsthand. The gold elves are, in many ways, polar opposites to the wood elves. They love interacting with other races, though they generally look on them as children who need enlightenment that only a “high elf” can give. Alignment and Religion Gold elves are not a very pious people. Wood elves tend toward the Old Faith, a godless, totemic religion that has roots in the most ancient of times. The domains of the gods will mean nothing, they believe, when the world is returned to its original state of harmony and serenity. Gold elves prefer to think about what they can do for themselves, rather than what they can entice the gods to do for them. Elves of both cultures are emotional and flighty, but they value compassion. Adventurers All elves are possessed in their early adulthood of a grippingly powerful curiosity. This isn’t directed toward any particular thing: it’s just a desire to learn and experience. This is what gives rise to the vast majority of elven adventurers: Many strike out to learn about the world, its people, its ancient secrets, or all three. Some seek forbidden lore and power, for no other reason than to tickle their curious nature. There are some elves, though, who allow their curiosity evolve into a lust for power and a desire to subjigate those around them.